Inheritance: A Crack Fiction
by God1643
Summary: Harry comes into a surprise inheritance. A mysterious and hilarious mentor melts out of the woodwork to assist in his training; revealing Harry's true friends along the way. Will contain bashing of Ron, Ginny, and Snape. Mild bashing or background bashing of Percy, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Pettigrew interrogation.
1. Beginnings

We begin on a young man of eighteen, with eyes haunted by experiences far beyond anything he should have seen. Birthed by the union of Karen Hagrid, Rubeus' sister, and Peter Smith, his bloodline was unique.

A half-giant and a changeling was an extremely uncommon union, but not unheard of over the years since the Hagrid line had been tending to the Hogwarts' fields.

Raised primarily in the muggle world by his half-giant mother, after an altercation with Death Eaters where his father gave his life, Alexander had unlocked his power through ferociously dedicated training and savage determination.

As it stood now, as Alex was the most advanced known Changeling in the world, he had been selected by way of his connection to Rubeus Hagrid to tutor Harry Potter in his emerging changeling powers.

Alexander's massive form landed in a graceful crouch on the steps of Hogwarts' front entrance. The Beauxbatons Carriage was to his left, but Alex cared little. His long ochre hair was tied in a low ponytail that hung to his shoulder blades, kept away from his distinctive emerald green eyes.

A graphic black Led Zeppelin stretched taut over his muscled torso, deep red jeans clinging tightly to his toned legs. It was his favorite outfit, for the shirt had holes in the back which were currently occupied by the joints to his wings.

Feathered pure white wings tipped in the exact wine red shade of his pants, flaring once more before tucking against his back. Alex was in full, un-glamoured form today.

The wings were the most obvious, the long, twisting golden horns that curved down the back of his head was the next-most obvious. The long fangs in place of his canines stayed hidden unless he cracked one of his infamous troublemaker smirks.

Alex witnessed the Durmstrang ship to his left, past the carriage, and growled under his breath.

His footsteps echoed in the empty courtyard, the flagstones amplifying the heavy work boots' impacts. Alex moved through the hallways with the grace of a predator, heading for the Great Hall where he knew most students would be.

Murmurs broke out as 'The Angel' headed for the staff table, increased when Alex leaned down and began speaking in hushed tones with Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"I have come to train Harry in his gift." Alex stated simply.

"This is me nephew, Alex. He'll train Harry up right." Hagrid contributed, earning a sidelong hug around the table from the smaller Hagrid.

"I've cleared out a space on the opposite side of the Black Lake, Dave the Giant Squid is ensuring no people go past the barrier he made with his tentacles. He will let you and anyone you allow through, Harry is also allowed through." Dumbledore said, his twinkle gone and very much looking his age.

"Harry Potter? Please come forward." Alex announced, to the crowd, and a diminutive boy with sprouting horns on his temple stepped forward shyly.

"Don't be shy, come on up." Alex encouraged. Harry stepped a little faster after a rough shove from a red-headed boy, a frown upon the ginger's face.

"I'll be teaching you to control your new gift." Alex stated when Harry had joined their group at the head table. His horns sunk into his head, his wings retracted but his teeth stayed.

Harry nodded and gestured for Alex to lead the way, and he did. The two left the Great Hall and the building, walking slowly around the lake.

"When did you start changing?" Alex asked.

"Fifteen days ago. The horns sprouted and my teeth started growing." Harry said in response.

"What was your catalyst?" Alex asked.

"Catalyst?" Harry inquired, a curious expression on his face.

"An event causing anger. Minor anger, like an enemy breaking something sentimentally valuable usually causes teeth to descend early.

Righteous anger, caused by betrayal, catalyses the horns.

Fifteen days and already showing two inches of horns, I would say you were betrayed by a very good friend, and then a week later by another very good friend.

A general betrayal is not enough to catalyse the second part of the horns, so your horns have no curve yet." Alex said.

"My best friend Ron, decided to listen to the sheeple and his own jealousy instead of everything he knows about me. He knows I hate my fame, but he is still convinced that I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Yeah, 'cause a fourth year tricking an age line placed by Albus Dumbledore him-freaking-self is so plausible.

Hermione is _really_ weak to peer pressure and followed him, but I haven't seen her directly insulting me either. I think she's just too afraid to push against the current." Harry sighed.

Dave's tentacle lifted for them and Alex turned up his lip in an impressed expression. A small grove, thin and short trees on one side and water on the other, lush grass and a few berry bushes scattered around.

"And the General Betrayal?" Alex prompted.

"Everyone in Gryffindor either hates me because I supposedly managed to trick the age line, or hates me because I won't tell them how I supposedly did it. It hurts a lot that people I've known and loved like brothers and sisters for so long can't take my word for one fucking time." Harry snarled.

"Well, just make a magical oath. Prove 'em all wrong." Alex said with a shrug, sitting cross-legged on the grass, Harry joining him and facing him after a moment.

"Magical oath?" Harry asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"The basic format is; 'I swear on my life and magic', Then the contents of the oath, followed at the end by 'So it has been said, so mote it be.' It's a really simple thing. An unbreakable vow is a dark ritual between two people, where _Fate herself_ ensures you do the thing you swore. That is only for actions you plan for the future." Alex said.

"So all I would have to say is a few fucking words and people would know I was telling the truth? That's what I've been doing." Harry sighed.

"But these are _Magically-Binding_ words. Not just any words." Alex stressed.

The two sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments before Harry had an idea.

"Hey, you're American, right?" Harry asked.

Alex simply nodded, understanding weird ideas when he saw one.

"Are there any schools in America who would be outraged at the Boy-Who-Lived being placed in a Tournament without his permission?" Harry asked with a devious smirk.

Alex broke into an evil grin.

"Not quite. But something as rare and as powerful as a changeling, without a school representing him? This could shred the British Ministry's remaining favourable opinion overseas." Alex replied, grin growing more malicious.

"Alright. Can you contact them?" Harry asked.

"Aye. I've got an ex-sister-in-law in Salem Witches Academy who I'm really close with. She's a troublemaker, but the Headmistress likes her nonetheless. As long as you're alright with your trainers all being really sexy female professors?" Alex asked. Harry nodded so fast he looked like a house elf on cocaine.


	2. Training And Support

It was only three days before the first task that Salem arrived, an enraged Headmistress MacDowell stepping from her thestral-pulled carriage.

"Take me to the fool Bagman." She ordered a flabbergasted Hagrid.

"Certainly, Ma'am. I'll grab summat to help ya." Hagrid replied, leading the Thestrals away and gesturing to Alex, who was watching the spectacle with a small smirk.

"Headmistress." Alex said with a bow, his glamours gone once again. The sun caught his golden horns and flashed brightly, as his wings flared slightly.

"Changeling, call me Sol." She said respectfully, with an incline of her head.

"I am the one appointed to train the young changeling. Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch are currently in a meeting with the other three judges about the criteria. How would you like to pull a real American move and crash a party?" Alex asked cheekily, offering his arm.

Sol smiled maliciously, and took his arm. Alex's wings flared slightly once more and his left rubbed against her ass. He blushed.

"Sorry. They have a mind of their own sometimes." He murmured. The Headmistress cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Simplistic intelligence often seeks out very fine and shapely things." She snarked back. Alex blushed harder.

"Keep talking like that and they'll start spanking." Alex groused as they walked.

"They are quite welcome to. We American women tend to enjoy that." Sol said with a large grin. His wingtips gave her a firm swat, and she jumped slightly.

"That wasn't even me this time." Alex said with a smile. She raised her other eyebrow, and they stopped at the door before she could question him.

"What do you think? Respectful knock or kick it in?" Sol offered.

"Kick? It _is_ the American way." Alex replied. Her heeled foot lashed out and sent the door flying open, his half-raised to complete the same goal.

"Too slow." She sang, entering the room before plastering her stern gaze back on and directing it at a shocked Ludo Bagman.

"What reason did you have for thinking it was alright to put a child in a deadly tournament without a school to represent him?!" She shouted.

"And just who are you?" Barty Senior asked, sneering slightly.

"I am Headmistress MacDowell of Salem Witches Academy. According to the bylaws of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I am claiming an unrepresented champion as Salem's. Harry Potter will be staying in Salem's accommodations and representing us in the tourney." She announced, drawing herself up.

Dumbledore looked at Alex.

Alex winked, his eyes twinkling by the use of some power.

Dumbledore smirked.

"I have no objections. Hogwarts' second champion now falls under your jurisdiction. So I have said it, so mote it be." Dumbledore announced with a wide grin. Sol inclined her head and grinned before striding from the room, linking her arm in Alex's.

"Would you like a tour and some coffee perhaps, my lady?" Alex asked.

"I hate coffee." She replied with a smile.

"So do I." Alex said.

They found a broom closet and silencing spells came into heavy use.

Alex entered the Great Hall, lapels crinkled, hair mussed heavily and lipstick on the nape of his neck. Headmistress MacDowell strode next to him on slightly wobbly legs, using their linked arms to support herself more than the outside world could perceive. Her hair was fluffed much like Alex, a few hickeys she was oblivious to on her neck and jawline.

Alex high-fived Harry as he passed by the Gryffindor table. The Weasley Twins, who were one of the few along with the Patil Twins and Lavender Brown to believe Harry among the Gryffs, snickered loudly at the sight.

Alex left Sol's side at the head table, bowing over her hand and kissing her knuckles before returning to his table and plopping himself next to Harry.

"Man, you really work the charm, huh?" Harry asked.

"A changeling at my stage of development must experience three sexual encounters per moon cycle for 12 moons or we have to restart the process. We would lose our wings and horns if we skipped the process and have to earn them back again." Alex replied, tucking into his food.

"What happens when you complete the cycle?" Harry asked.

"You earn the ability to change the entire lower half of your body into any creature." Alex replied.

"Why is that advantageous?" Neville, another of the Harry-siders, asked.

" _All_ of your lower body, Neville." Alex replied. Neville looked confused, before he heard Lavender and Parvati's giggles. He flushed bright red.

"What's after that?" Seamus asked.

"Your arms, earned by a weeklong meditative state with a ritual bar pinned over your shoulders.

Then your torso and head, treading water for a day. Your skeletal structure and musculature are earned by wrestling one of the species of your spirit totems until they tire or you do. Most who get to this point stay where they are and ignore that step.

Finally, changing your internal organs to match any environment. Incredibly useful; changing to breath water." Alex said, twirling his spaghetti around his fork in thought.

"So, Harry will be able to do all that?" Lavender asked.

"Under anyone's training but mine? No." Alex replied.

"Isn't that a little arrogant?" Padma asked.

"No. No other changelings are at my stage. I'm the only one of our fifteen thousand to even have wings." Alex replied.

"How do you earn your wings?" Neville asked.

"After you earn your horns; which is through a betrayal. Additional betrayals cause them to grow longer. There are many ways to earn your wings, and each one changes the shape and color of the wings." Alex replied.

"And why are yours are the way they are?" Seamus prompted.

"I murdered the man who killed my father out of righteousness, but _not_ hatred. Important distinction. It's why they are only _tipped_ in blood-red instead of solid reddish-brown." Alex said.

"How many colours can there be?" Neville asked.

"All of them inside the spectrum, except black." Alex said.

"Any particular reason for that colour being avoided?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"An ancient legend. The last black-winged changeling summoned Death to him and offered his soul early, in hopes of earning Death's favour in the afterlife to see his wife.

Death took pity on the man and offered to accept his offer and make the man his emissary on the mortal plane, if he would only wait to see his wife in death until he would have died naturally.

He could see his wife a few times, after each reaping of a naturally-dead soul.

Death did not know the man's destiny however. He was to become a vampire, undying, and later embrace Death at the hands of another black-winged changeling.

Until that changeling is born, Death has an emissary here who isn't the Master of Death. It's believed that the first to hold all three Hallows will be a changeling, who will take up the Angel's mantle or choose simply to move on." Alex replied. All of the assembled looked at him, enraptured.

"So the next black-winged changeling has to kill a vampire changeling and choose whether or not to work as Death's emissary?" Lavender clarified. Alex nodded.

"That's some heavy stuff." Harry said.

"It is. Just hope you don't have black wings. The Gods usually take into account your wishes, like the Sorting Hat. In some cases they will not. In _my_ circumstance, they said the world should know I am mostly benevolent, but am fully capable of defending myself and am able to stop influence on my mind." Alex said.

"In _your_ circumstance?" Neville asked.

Alex slapped an arm on the table, forearm facing up.

"Stab me." Alex said.

"Pardon me?" Neville asked, backing his head away in slight shock.

"Put your steak knife through my arm, and quickly." Alex urged, nodding to his arm. Neville shrugged and did as requested, slamming the blade down at the target beneath him. The blade, with a shrill scratching sound, slid off his flesh and bent viciously outward.

The table watched on in shock.

" _That_ , is what happens when a female of the Hagrid line breeds with a changeling. We don't quite know why. But it is nice that other changelings and the world know I am mostly 'Light-Side', otherwise invulnerability would cause a lot of fear." Alex said simply.

"Well, Harry. Let's get started on your training." Alex added, glancing at his watch and the mostly-empty table.


	3. First Task: Dragon Speaking

Training was going smoothly. Harry had channeled his feeling of betrayal, and his horns had begun growing long. They did not grow curved down his head like Alex's, but that would simply give him a more imposing figure.

They spiraled around slightly, spiraled tighter than an antelope but not as tightly as a unicorn. Harry loved them, the way they caught the sunlight along with his teeth. Harry liked his teeth too.

Large, descending fangs that he refused to retract glowed a polished white that was only a result of Harry's toothbrush technique.

The first task was today, and Alex had taught him the secret to win.

Asking politely.

Fleur looked down her nose as she passed Harry and left the Champion's then for her challenge. Harry heard her siren verse, but knew she was performing in the wrong language. He laughed loudly.

Dragons dislike mind magicks. They find them disgusting.

Famously wise creatures to those who they choose to communicate to, Dragons are mentally exceptional and could carry a conversation well.

Viktor Krum went soon after Fleur's smoking form was carried into the tent.

Harry was up next, and Viktor was back in record time for this task.

Harry steeled his nerves as Viktor returned, and strode from the tent confidently as the cannon rung out his cue.

"Drem Yol Lok, greetings Dovah." Harry said, a sonorous carrying his voice to the beast. Many of the crowd laughed loudly at the boy, thinking him mad.

"Drem Yol Lok, Joor. I believe you are here for the egg, yes?" The dragon asked, her voice drawing gasps from the crowd.

"Yes. Krosis for the interruption to your nesting, but these 'Tor' Joorre believe your wishes do not matter." Harry snarled out, glaring up at the judges.

"It is good to see proper manners on a Joor." She turned around and shuffled slightly, gathering the fake egg in her mouth and plopping it into his hands.

"I trust you shall get revenge for Viktor's dragon, Dovahkiin?" She asked.

"What happened?" Harry asked, pausing in admiring the egg.

"The Bulgarian rat made my friend crush her eggs." She snarled. A small plume of smoke flashed out of her nostrils. Harry nodded solemnly.

"He shall taste my reckoning. I did have one question." Harry said.

"What is it, Dovahkiin?" She asked.

"Would you be willing to donate a scale? I wish to know if we can use willingly given scales for our wands instead of slaughtering innocent dragons for heartstrings?" Harry asked. The dragon hummed in understanding, and bent her serpentine neck backward to pry a scale from her back with her tooth. She gathered it in her mouth and plopped it at Harry's feet.

"Thank you." Harry intoned, bowing low.

"Thank you as well, Dovahkiin. I rather like having a soul." She said. Harry grinned and left. Rita Skeeter was on the opposite side of the tent wall, and she accosted him. Harry smirked.

"Under the instructions of my trainer, I have given exclusive rights to my image and any interviews to the Quibbler. Maybe for once, you can actually quote me on that." Harry said, before politely pushing her away on her shoulder with two fingers.

Harry strode from the tent, smiling up at Alex. Alex smiled warmly back, his fangs flashing in the sun.

"What happens next?" Harry asked.

"You have a conversation with hidden animosity towards the other members of the Golden Trio who are coming to apologize to you right now." Alex replied drily, his smile turning into a sneer as the two approached.

"I'm sorry about all this mate. I wanted to keep you away from the tasks, and I figured the best way was for everyone else to realise you don't have the magical power to survive the tasks. It's not like this wasn't just pure intervention on Dumbledore's part, and I think we all know that." Ron said. Harry looked at him in disbelief.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"And your apology?" Harry prompted.

"No words will cover this. I will prove, via actions, that I am sorry." Hermione said simply. Harry nodded, his glee at seeing her changing hidden behind the mask Alex had taught him to use.

"Friends again?" Ron asked, oblivious.

"No. We are not friends again. We shall never be friends again, until you change your behaviour from the jealous prat before me to a man like Arthur Weasley. If you keep doing this kind of shit, I will kill you out of rage before I can stop myself." Harry snapped, before turning and marching off. Ron growled and stormed away, leaving Hermione alone with Alex.

"You said exactly the correct thing. Follow it up, and he'll forgive you." Alex said.

"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked sadly.

"He's really not all that hard to figure out. He hates his fame, because he's only the Boy-Who-Lived because of the Parents-Who-Were-Murdered. He hates attention, but he gets it anyway. If anyone else had been the youngest seeker in a century, it would have been second page news.

Because he did it, it was front page for three days straight. All he wants to do is live his life." Alex said simply.

"I'll let him live it then. I can only hope the boy I knew to emerge again, even if he will be even more jaded than before. I can only hope he forgive me for not pushing against the other's opinions." Hermione murmured. Alex nodded and left.

Alex found Harry sitting on a small boulder on the edge of the Black Lake, skipping rocks. Alex summoned a table and placed a bottle of Ogden's upon it.

"Drink?" Alex offered. Harry nodded once. Alex poured out a finger of the whiskey into a conjured glass and handed it wordlessly to Harry. The younger man nodded once more gratefully and drained the firewhiskey. He belched out a column of flame and sighed once.

"I still can't believe he said it." Alex said with a smile.

"Said what?" Harry inquired, turning to his mentor with a bemused expression.

"He said 'Friends again?'. You should have seen your face." Alex said with a loud laugh.

"I suppose it was somewhat funny." Harry replied.

"If it was only somewhat funny, you need more whiskey." Alex replied with a grin, belching out some fire.

Harry awoke from his catnap with a start as the portrait door slammed shut. A fuming Hermione stormed inside, bushy hair flying and eyes glowing with rage. She paced in front of the fire, letting loose with a stream of curses in five different languages that Harry could only smirk at.

She ignored the stares of her peers, wondering what had incensed their bookish friend so deeply.

"Are you done wearing a hole in that rug?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"No. The rug is charmed to not tear or fray, I wish to prove all charms are breakable." Hermione snarled at the open air, disregarding the presence of the small group entirely.

Alex let out a loud, booming laugh that broke Hermione from her trance and sent her hair flying.

"Even in a blood-rage she still showcases her knowledge." Alex remarked.

"I suppose so. I can only guess as to who has caused this." Harry agreed. Hermione, forgetting both herself and her circumstances, flung herself upon Harry and cried into his shoulder. Harry's eyelid twitched repeatedly in rage and confused emotions, but one stern gaze from Alex had him wrapping his arms around Hermione.

He whispered small nothings into her ear and kissed the top of her bushy hair once.

Alex smirked. Hermione disentangled herself from his arms and blushed hotly, bolting from the room and into her dormitory.

"I wanted to ask your advice on something." Harry said after a beat, turning to Alex.

"Shoot." Alex prompted.

"I met a girl while I was walking the hallways, she spoke in a very dreamy way as if she was sleepwalking. She had no shoes and only a thin nightie on, and she said something about how her clothes always disappear. I suspect that she is being bullied. What should I do?" Harry asked.

Alex leaned back into his armchair and hummed in thought.

"This girl, did she have thin, pale blonde hair and a willowy frame?" Alex inquired. Harry gave a resolute nod.

"The young Seer, Luna Lovegood. It would not surprise me if she was being bullied. Faeries bring out the deepest emotions within someone, and her grandmother was a Big Faery, the kind easy to pass off as humans. Aside from the tail.

Ravenclaw is full of conceited bitches, so they just become worse and worse as time goes on while exposed to a Faery's aura. I suspect all she needs is a steady regimen of unconditional friendship, ignoring anything most people regard as 'Weird'." Alex suggested.

The two sat in contemplative silence before heading for their bedchambers for the night.


	4. New Friends And Dancing

Harry awoke the next day to his mentor's high pitched, cheerful whistling along with the Michael Jackson that wafted through the Gryffindor Common Room. Alex had used some Elfen magic to isolate the technological record player from the magical field around them.

Alex belted out the chorus of 'Rock With You' as he danced around, waiting for Harry to come down. Katie Bell was dancing with him, up bright and early as she always was. The two other Crimson Vixens watched on with benign smiles, occasionally cheering as the two pulled off a bold dance move.

Alex smiled widely down at the Chaser as he dipped her, the two muggle-raised matching pitch as they sang. Harry gave a loud laugh along with the Weasley Twins as Katie and Alex's much deeper voice peaked together in falsetto. Katie coughed as her voice broke and Alex smirked, continuing on singing higher as a spectacle for the giggly firsties.

Alex leveled Katie out and bowed over her knuckles as the song ended. The Vixens and the assembled Gryffs clapped and cheered wildly and Alex smiled brightly, standing and running his hand through his ochre locks.

Harry called a warm goodbye to Alex as he left, and he left Alex with the Vixens for some _fun_.

Harry was 'sure' it would not go beyond snogging.

 _ **:/**_

Harry entered the Great Hall, striding in with his usual grace as his glamours dropped and his horns grew from his head. Dumbledore smiled at him, and Harry gave a cheerful wave in return. He slid into the Ravenclaw table today, seating himself beside the Seer he and Alex had discussed.

"Good morning, Luna." Harry said to the gobsmacked girl. He grabbed a piece of toast and spread marmalade upon it, nonchalantly biting into it.

"Wrong table, Potter?" Cho sneered.

"Shut up, Choad." Harry snarked.

"So, Luna? How are the other schools dealing with the Wrackspurts? I imagine Durmstrang has its fair share there already from Grindelwald's attendance and subsequent expulsion, but I wish to know if they have kept on until now." Harry asked.

Upon seeing the look upon her face, he smiled wider.

"Well? You might catch flies. I simply wished to know an answer only you can give." Harry said.

Luna slipped her dreamy mask back over her bewildered features and answered.

"Viktor seems to be the only one clear of them, but all of the Beauxbatons have a horrible case. Only Headmistress Maxime seems to be unaffected, but that is only when she is near Hagrid." Luna replied, taking a tentative bite of toast after pinching herself several times.

"That is interesting. What could cause that? There's not much research on them, but I understand some communicate with those they trust." Harry inquired, biting into some bacon.

"I'm not sure. They don't usually talk to me, maybe because I only try to talk to them when they are caught up in breeding season." Luna and Harry sat in a contemplative silence for a few minutes before the two had to leave for class.

Harry parted with Luna with a hug and strode up to the Fourth Year Meeting.

Dancing.

They were dancing.

"I shall need a partner to dance with. Would any like to volunteer?" McGonagall asked.

"I'll do it, but we have to use the music we'll be using at the Ball." Alex volunteered.

"We only have a limited number of tracks to practice with." McGonagall responded.

Alex smirked, and Harry sighed. McGonagall was not prepared for this.

Alex gave a few lazy flicks of his wand and transfigured a spare bench into a record player, setting up the magic-repelling ward around it.

"Any particular genre, Madam McGonagall?" Alex inquired.

"Any genre?" McGonagall asked, bewildered.

"Aye. A simple magic-nullifying ward around the player and it's ready." Alex replied.

"I believe Muggle Funk would be the best for this. They _are_ teenagers." McGonagall replied, shocking all. Alex gave a booming laugh and a record sleeve appeared in his hand. He slid the vinyl disk onto his player and flicked it on, lowering the needle.

The bass line to everything that none of the teenagers expected wafted through the flagstoned room. Alex removed his jacket and flared his wings, baring his black tank top to the cold stone room.

He sidled up to McGonagall, who removed her heavy olive robe and revealed a surprisingly lithe figure with wide hips and a toned ass.

Alex realised she had dropped her glamours, and her _true age_ had been revealed.

McGonagall's power was so that she began aging at one third speed upon reaching twenty one, so she was truly a woman with the body of a yoga-crazy woman in her early thirties.

A very sexy woman now stood in place of the elderly dowager the glamours presented, and Alex appreciated it very much. She began to sway her hips along with him, tucked against him as the lyrics began.

Alex pulled her close and she let out a small giggle. The Fourth years stared in shock as their resident Changeling was ground on by a much younger McGonagall.

It _did_ make sense why the 'Scottish Terrier' of Hogwarts had an animagus form of a pussy cat. Alex smiled and spun her around.

"Come now! Stand and make a circle around us. We shall trade off and each pair of two shall dance to the songs." McGonagall called, somehow maintaining her clipped and prim tone even as she all but _gyrated_ on Alex's form.

The students did as she said, and a very shy and lanky Neville was dragged into the center by a thinner-than-prior-years Millicent Bulstrode, as the record magically altered itself to a different artist.

The Commodores; 'Slippery When Wet' began blasting through the room. Neville seemed to brighten slightly, and his eyes widened in recognition. He took Millicent by the hand, a beaming smile on his face. He led her around the ring in twirls, before undulating in a very un-Neville movement to the center and pulling the back of her close against him.

She gave a small exclamation of surprise as he did, but she got into the motions as he began to move to the beat. The two performed a simplistic, yet sexualised version of a simultaneous back-to-front Running Man that had most giggling.

Hannah Abbott and Su Li entered the ring next, to the soundtrack of Mighty Mighty by Earth, Wind, and Fire. Harry smiled widely as the two danced, in a close embrace without the flashy movements of the others, simply swaying themselves and dropping and raising their shoulders in time with the beat.

The dance ring went on for a substantial amount of time, Alex dancing with quite a few of the girls who could not find partners.

Not that he minded.

Now it was Harry's turn, and he was to be performing the final round with Susan Bones. She gave him a warm smile, which he reciprocated before following Alex's example and shedding his robe. Susan followed his lead, exposing deep blue jean capris and and a light blue blouse.

Harry smiled wider as he figure was exposed. All of her baby fat he had seen in first year was now a wide and jiggly ass that almost had Harry hard in his pants.

He took her hand and waited for the next song to kick on. He looked intently at Alex, who merely smirked deviously back at him.

'Super Freak.' Alex mouthed, before the song blasted off of the stones of the room.

Harry chuckled and began to dance, holding Susan by the hips in place and rotating around her, his hips ground flush against her massive ass. She giggled at his bravery, before spinning around and grinding her chest against his.

"That girl's alright with me!" Alex sang, twirling Minerva through the ring with a smile, disregarding Harry's turn and turning the dance floor into pandemonium.

Harry laughed out loud and ignored his mentor, focusing on out-sexualising Susan.

An impossible task.


	5. Yule Ball And Second Task

Alex sat upon a conjured chair in Harry's quarters as he prepared for the ball. He had chosen Harry's outfit, a jet black suit with very thin and dark grey vertical pinstripes. A jet black bowtie, a bright and crisp white dress shirt underneath. The suit vest was a base of light blue with one-inch wide vertical stripes of black.

His pants were like his blazer; the pinstripe pattern. His shoes were the paratrooper boots he had worn since beginning training under Alex, now simply a replica made of fine black leather. They were polished to a sheen, and Alex had seriously cracked down on dragging his feet.

His horns were coming in even further, curving down the back of his head at a gradual angle that did not follow the slope of his skull. They glinted gold, as always, while Harry's fangs were fully descended.

Alex was dressed in exactly the same manner, except his suit vest was solid black, and his suit was a dark red base with orange pinstripes. His wings were tucked to his side, but they were not retracted. Alex had also foregone the suit jacket, wearing just the suit pants, crisp deep purple shirt and black vest.

Their hair was identical, windswept back and to their left, though Alex's had been cut into a cesare before the styling. Harry had left his at its usual length, and Alex had made liberal use of a minimal-movement sticking charm to keep it in place.

The two strode from Harry's dorm, and they separated at the Portrait.

"I'll meet you at the Great Hall doors. I made arrangements with Dumbledore and the Judges, and they have agreed that the Champions and the Headmasters will open the dance. They allowed my entrance as well." Alex said. Harry gave a resolute nod and headed to meet Luna.

Alex turned on his heel and headed for the descending stairs, leaving the Gryffindor Tower behind as he gathered his surprise guest.

Harry, with Luna on his arm, paused outside the main doors. Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were attending together. Apparently Cedric had been disgusted with the way Luna had been treated by Cho and had dumped her. Fleur had agreed simply because he did not become a drooling mess in her presence.

Viktor Krum arrived with Hermione. Harry offered nods to both, who returned the gesture.

Headmistress Sol was attending with Flitwick, and Harry had to stifle a laugh as he realised _Flitwick_ was the one wearing heels.

Headmistress Maxime came with Hagrid, (Duh).

Karkaroff arrived with Pomona Sprout, and the two were animatedly speaking about Herbology.

Alex arrived, wings flaring slightly, with the last person Harry expected.

Andromeda Black.

She was speaking with him about the finer points of various muggle whiskeys when they had to enter the Ball.

"I must warn you, Lady Black. This is not to be a typical Pureblood Ball. Just follow my lead." Alex said. Andi nodded and the two strode to the square devoid of people.

"Are you ready, Lord Smith?" McGonagall inquired.

"I am, Madam McGonagall." Alex replied.

"Then let us begin. I believe that fifties shall do for us this evening." McGonagall said. Alex gave a nod. The legendary guitar artistry of Chuck Berry blasted over the synchronized record players in each corner.

Harry, along with Alex and Minerva and Albus, raised their voices to match the song.

"Deep down in Louisiana, Close to New Orleans,

Way back among the woods, among the Evergreens,

There stood a log cabin made of Earth and Wood,

Where there lived a country boy names Johnny B. Goode.

Who never ever earned to read or write so well,

But he could play a guitar just like a-ringing a bell.

Go Go! Johnny Go! Go Go! Johnny Go!

Go Go! Johnny Go! Go Go! Johnny Go!

Johnny B. Goode!" They sang, happy as the crowd joined them in the square.

Harry smiled brightly as he dipped Luna, her returning him with a blinding grin that warmed him inside.

It was the day of the Second Task, and Harry was terrified. Not because he could not handle the challenge, for Alex had been instructing him on what magic to use for any eventuality. Alex had translated the Mermish, so they knew it had something to do with water.

Harry was terrified because he could not find Hermione.

Harry now stood on the central platform, the two that fanned out beside the others atop the lake's water roaring with wizards. Their cheers erupted into the air as the cannon boomed. Harry whipped his hand upwards and shoved the greasy plant into his mouth, chewing and swallowing the Gillyweed.

As he felt the change, Harry launched himself from the platform.

His changed form could hear better in the water, and he could make out the muffled screams of agony from his right. He swam over, using his magic to propel him. Fleur lay there, her eyes closing as the grindylows bit into her. He swooped in and grabbed her, and put up a shockwave-arresting ward. He sent an overpowered cannon-blast charm and the water based creatures imploded under the explosion.

Harry broke the surface with Fleur in his arms and placed her on the wooden platform, treading water until Madam Pomfrey bustled over. She gave him a nod and he dove down again.

Harry kicked his way toward the siren song, approaching the hostages warily as he scanned for threats. Hermione, Gabrielle Delacour, Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang were floating left to right.

Gabrielle's body was marred with ragged wounds, the result of a Veela being in Mermaid territory. Even if it was unwilling. Harry snarled out a curse and gathered the ropes in his hands.

"Only one!" Came the watery snarl of a mermish male, hefting a trident.

"Point that thing at me again and I will cut all of you in half with an overpowered bush-whacking curse." Harry snarled, aiming his wand.

Taking Harry _completely_ off guard; the Merman began to speak in a stereotypical Black-American accent.

"Chill, nigga. I'm just doin' what Chief says. I ain't goin' 'a die over it." The mermaid said. Harry smiled tightly and severed the ropes, riding their ascent to the top of the water and helping them to the platform.

Harry scrambled up the side and helped Hermione onto the platform proper. Gabrielle was clutched tightly in his arms as the little girl sobbed. He handed her off to a sobbing Apolline Delacour and returned his attention to Hermione.

Alex had appeared from the woodwork, kneeling next to them to wrap his wings around them and shelter them from the wind. Harry gave him a grateful nod. Alex smiled at his pupil's girlfriend and handed her a potion.

She recognized the Pepper-Up and drank it down, wincing as the steam poured from her ears. Harry chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm so glad that is over with." Harry said.

"I'm afraid this has gone wrong, Mr. Potter." Barty Crouch Sr. said.

"I agree, it was not made explicitly clear to the Mermaids that they could not harm the Veela you gave them, and as such an innocent 8 year old was made to suffer in your tournament. Congratulations." Harry snarled.

"That is not what I meant, Mister Potter, and I believe you know that." Barty said.

"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard.

"You have collected the wrong hostage, Mister Potter, and as such you have been disqualified." Barty said.

"What do you mean; the 'Wrong' Hostage?" Alex asked.

"We submitted Harry's best friend as a hostage, under the belief he would rescue him." Ludo Bagman cut in.

"I _did_ rescue my best friend. I left the jealous git at the bottom of the lake with the hopes that he would drown in agony for all he has done to me." Harry snarled.

Dumbledore frowned at that, but received a message in sign language from Alex.

"Do not worry, I am keeping a close eye on him. He is saying that for appearances to ensure it is clear in the minds of the Sheeple." Alex signed. Dumbledore sighed in relief and nodded.

"We shall consult on the scores at a later time." Headmistress Sol cut in. The others nodded reluctantly, but were interrupted by Viktor Krum lifting Ron onto the platform and sighing as he realised he came last.

Harry was beside himself with worry.

Hermione had made it to the infirmary on her own two feet, but had collapsed into unconsciousness just as Madam Pomfrey was about to give her a Dreamless Sleep potion.

He sat on the hard stool next to her, extremely grateful for his mentor.

Alex had left hours ago, but not before casting the strongest and most powerful cushioning charm he could think of on the air above the stool.

Madam Pomfrey was currently waving her wand in an intricate charm. She firmly finished the chant and the two gasped at what they saw.

Hermione's magical core had been made manifest in a three-dimensional representation above her abdomen, but it was the shape itself that was so incredible.

It folded in on itself and re-expanded constantly, flaring a bright orange before collapsing into a deep blue.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, worried for his friend. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, bewildered.

"It means her magic awakened her power to keep her alive." Alex's baritone said from the doorway, a tone of deep sadness that Harry had never heard before.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My brother. When my mother died, he was trapped under rubble for a day. I was frantically scrambling for him, tearing apart my limbs and skin with the rocks and debris.

His changeling powers manifested drastically quickly, skipping the proper development stages. His internal structure changed to breath in the poisonous air, and when we removed him from that atmosphere, he couldn't breath. I had to kill him, as a mercy.

I tried everything, but it was not enough. The only thing we can do for the young Hermione is place her back in the Black Lake and wait for her core to stabilise.

With luck, she will change to live as a mermaid.

With enough time, and a ritual to skip a few processes temporarily, she will be able to control her internal structure power long enough to return to a human state.

If that does not occur, I will need to call in many favours and use an incredible amount of massively illegal blood magic rituals to restore her to human state.

Even then, her fourteen year old mind would live in a six-year old's body. That would be rectified by an aging potion, but it would be massively uncomfortable." Alex said.

Harry's eyes watered slightly, and Alex laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She'll be okay. As long as we get her in the lake within twenty four hours of collapse, there is no scenario where she does not come out of this alright." Alex assured him.

"I am not happy to be at a loss of my medical expertise, but I shall defer to your judgement on this matter. If you need anything, tell me. I daresay Lily would be laughing that the one you love is lying in the infirmary while her son sits where she once did for James." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Poppy. That means a great deal to me." Harry said, never removing his gaze from Hermione's peaceful visage even as his voice cracked with emotion.

"I will alert Minerva that you are in my care tonight." Poppy replied, her eyes shining with unshed tears for the child she helped deliver.

"I'll tell her parents what is going on. I would encourage you to look through my personal library in my trunk for water-related spells. There will be an English to Mermish translation book in there somewhere. You have two hours to move Hermione to the Lake, I suggest you do it now.

I am sorry this has happened, dear brother." Alex said.

Harry let out a small sob as tears fell down his cheeks, but he nodded once.


	6. Aftermath

Alex, with his glamours up in full force, strode down the muggle street in Crawley. He stopped on 204 and strode up the path, ignoring the late hour.

He knocked sharply thrice, setting his face into stone.

The oak door swung open, a man with a rigid back and close cropped hair answering. His eyes held no small amount of indignancy at being interrupted, but he bit his tongue in patience.

"Hermione has suffered an accident at Hogwarts. I have come to bring you and your wife to her. She is currently unconscious, but is expected to make a full recovery, even without drastic intervention. Please pack everything you will need for a weekend there, and we will leave without delay.

My pupil is in deep distress at her state, and I will not stay away for any longer than I have to. Hurry up or I will drag you two there without your consent." Alex instructed firmly.

Dan, eyes wide, gave a nod and bolted into the house.

"Emma! Hermione's had an accident at Hogwarts! Pack for a weekend, a wizard has come to collect us!" Dan called upstairs, scrambling to collect everything from his separate room.

Alex awaited them, foot bouncing in anticipation.

The two frazzled parents were at the door a moment later, and Alex instructed them to grab the small piece of rope. They nodded and did as told, and Alex spoke clearly.

"Portus." He intoned, and the three were whisked to the platform on top of the Black Lake.

"What is wrong with my baby?" Emma Granger asked, eyes panicky.

"Her magic has flared uncontrollably. One of our fool judges performed a weak Stasis charm that Hermione's magical core disintegrated, awakening her from the slumber.

As she was at the bottom of the lake, her body began to change to live in water. Her body was active, yet she was unconscious with the remnants of the stasis charm. She will need to undergo many rituals to correct her to a human state, but she will be alright.

I shall translate for you when she awakens. She can only speak in a language you will not be able to decipher, but I am familiar with it.

Her memories and thinking processes are the same, so she will understand your words. I will be turning her messages to you into english." Alex stated.

"How long until my baby is herself again?" Dan asked.

"At the least, two weeks. At the most, six weeks. She will be able to communicate with you after she breaks stasis and then sleeps for an additional standard eight hours." Alex replied.

Harry swam up to them.

"Hermione is alright. The mermaids were most accommodating, and will be ensuring proper nutrients are teleported into her digestive system." Harry said, the gillyweed once again active on his person.

"Thank you, young man. I'm very confused as to all of this, but you two seem like good people." Emma said.

"I will be placing you two on a cot in the control tower, as it is the only place sheltered from the wind here. Tomorrow I will be making a secondary place, should you two wish to resume your sleeping in separate beds. I must ask, would you like the aid of a sleeping spell, or will you be able to go to sleep on your own?" Alex said.

"Sleeping spell." The two said in unison. Alex smiled genially at them and complied, sending them into a deep sleep and levitating them upwards onto the platform's control booth.

Harry Potter was on the warpath.

Hermione had been healed fully, but Harry had not forgotten what Viktor had done in the First Task.

Alex supported his position fully, growling at the mere mention of Durmstrang.

Not that Alex didn't _already_ do that. Harry threw himself into his training, ignoring all protests from anyone.

"I can't be this weak again." He said in response each time, before storming off to the Room of Requirement and his subsequent training. Alex's reverie on his pupil's state was broke as Fleur slid into the bench beside Alex in the great hall, Gabrielle next to her.

"Thank you for what you've done for Harry, from what I've heard, he wouldn't have bothered saving Gabrielle or me earlier this year, when he was so mad." Fleur said.

"He would have saved Gabrielle, but he _wouldn't_ have saved _you_ for calling him a 'Leetle boy' in your first meeting." Alex rumbled back, his voice scratchy from disuse.

"I do need to apologise to him for that." Fleur admitted, blushing.

"You do not. He has forgiven you already." Alex denied.

"Truly?" Gabrielle asked.

"Harry deeply dislikes people who apologise. He thinks if you dwell on your mistakes deeply enough to feel that you need to apologise, then you have not moved on and haven't changed." Alex said.

Harry, meanwhile, was buried in a mountain of research tomes, with Luna curled up near him.

They rested on the ground in the library, the hardwood under many cushioning charms from Rowena Ravenclaw's latter days when she was affected by an unsteady leg and often tripped.

It was surprisingly comfortable, even though they were researching something quite strange.

Visions, and their truth.

"What exactly did you see in these visions, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, arriving into the room with a frown of concern. McGonagall stood to his right with Madam Pomfrey on his left. Snape trailed behind him.

"I'd rather not describe it, Headmaster. Can I use your pensieve?" Harry asked. Snape made to protest, but Dumbledore nodded and removed a small bowl from his pocket, before canceling the shrinking charm and setting it on the table.

Harry drew his wand and withdrew a memory, the silver strand dropping into the pool of silver liquid with a small plopping sound.

McGonagall, Harry, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Snape and Luna entered the pensieve by placing their fingers atop the shimmering surface.


	7. Torture: Withstanding

A cold white tiled room with a metal door in one side, with a single chair in the center. Strapped to the chair, with wide bindings of battered brown leather, was a struggling Alex. His wings were retracted into him, whilst one horn was in his head and the other stayed out as a bloody stump.

Six figures stood around him in a circle, against the walls standing a lazy watch.

His mouth dripped blood, and a spat hunk of indiscriminate meat was off to his left.

An ear.

Alex had bitten off one of his captor's ears.

The door swung open ominously and a harsh white light flooded inside, causing Alex's pupils to shrink very quickly and his third eyelid to swing closed in a hazy clear barrier.

"Are you ready to begin, Alex?" A sibilant voice hissed, dripping malice.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about you get on with your pathetic attempts at torture and we get through this quickly." Alex replied in a wheeze, coughing up some blood.

"Your skin may be impenetrable, but you are not immune to blunt force. I have a special gift for you tonight." The voice hissed again, and a sledge hammer came into view. The Death Eaters against the walls chuckled darkly.

"That's it? A puny hammer?" Alex scoffed.

"Not just any hammer. This, ordinary looking sledge hammer was forged from the remnants of Mjolnir." The voice replied.

"Mjolnir? As in Thor's Hammer?" Alex replied, feigning worry.

"Yes. Thor's Hammer." Malfoy replied.

Alex's face broke into a grin and he began to laugh, evolving from a deep chuckle into raucous, high-pitched booms of sound.

"What is so funny?" Malfoy hissed dangerously.

"Mjolnir, the _true_ Mjolnir, is safe in my grandmother's care in the Hagrid Family Manor. Behind impenetrable wards and unforgiving defenses.

Whoever you bought a muggle sledge hammer from is cackling in glee over your galleons, right now. You've been played, Malfoy." Alex replied in a cackling shout, sending blood and saliva into Lucius face from his mouth.

The man hissed in disgust and wiped his face with a handkerchief, before grabbing the sledgehammer and swinging it into Alex's gut.

Alex wheezed out some heavy air and coughed up more blood.

"Ooh, that tickles." He defiantly snarled, looking up into the man's eyes.

Lucius growled.

Alex sprung his distraction play, speaking to the empty air of the open door as if someone was truly there.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. Here to kill Lucius for torturing a prisoner before you could?" Alex cheerfully greeted the empty air, causing the blonde man to whip around in shock.

An opening.

Perfect.

Alex shot his wings from his back and the bindings snapped, allowing him the opportunity to drive his remaining horn into Lucius' gut. Hardening the feathers and spinning, he sliced deep gashes into the shocked Death Eaters. They didn't even have time to blink before their entrails spilled out or their bisected torsos slid apart and fell onto the floor.

Apart from one.

Alex strode to the table in the corner and took his wand, casting a healing charm over the worst of his injuries. He sighed in relief before crossing to the opposite wall.

He bent down and took his horn, shrinking it down and placing it into his jeans pocket.

Alex bent down once more and lifted up a cowering man.

"Good evening, Mr. Pettigrew." Alex murmured, a smile on his face. The group of seven withdrew from the pensieve and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"My god." McGonagall whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

"I told you all I saw Pettigrew last year, and you wouldn't believe me." Harry bit out.

"This vision doesn't mean anything, a deluded dream by a deluded boy." Snape dismissed.

"Think again, Severus." Alex said from behind them, accompanied by a thunk. The six spun around to see Alex standing there, clutching his gut with a large trunk to his side on the floor.

A trunk with airholes.

"Alex!" Luna squealed slightly and launched herself into his arms, a brown-haired Alex-seeking missile. Alex stumbled back slightly and grunted in pain.

"Easy there, little bird." He murmured, pushing her off.

"Sorry." She muttered slightly.

"No problem. Just… get me to Pomfrey." He said, before collapsing onto the floor.


End file.
